Cake
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Rewrite of The Pokemon Game. Sequel to When We Die. Games. We all love them. Games are about being challenged, plotting, developing skills, finding strategy, and having fun. That's all true here…except the fun. AAML. Read and REVIEW! BE SURE TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Remade. Sequel to When We Die. Games. We all love them. Games are about being challenged, plotting, developing skills, finding strategy, and having fun. That's all true here…except the fun. AAML, rated T for some language. Review!  
____________________________________________________

Hey guys! I figured it was about time I remade this fic. I realize now just how horrible it was. I'll do my best to make it better this time around. This is still a sequel to When We Die. I'm just making it again. Last time I made this based on a level from Red Steel. Now It's based on some other things, like the SAW movies, but mostly the Portal game. Anyway, this is no longer a humor fic, but I hope you guys still like it! Now let's get to it! Here are the ages:

Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Begin!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

*Flush!*

Misty pulled her pants back up and began pacing again. She had been pacing a lot lately. It was what she did when she was stuck in a room with nothing to do. Okay, that wasn't exactly true. There was plenty to do. There was a TV with a couch in front of it, an Xbox, a PS3, a Wii, a DVD player, and whole bunch of movies. There was computer-unfortunately it didn't have internet access. There was also a fridge, which was stocked with food that kept reappearing during the night. And then there was a table, chairs, a toilet, a bathtub, and a towel rack. There was even toilet paper, a sink, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Misty guessed that she only paced to wonder.

Who had put her here? They had kidnapped her, there was no doubting that, but why did they want to keep her so comfortable? Was she being held for ransom? She supposed her sisters might care about her enough to pay for her. Was she being watched? Were there hidden cameras all over the room? Misty couldn't see any, but she could never be sure.

The room she was in had no doors. The table and chairs were on one side of the room, and the TV and video games were on the other side. There was also a bookshelf by the wall, and a fireplace with a pidgey clock over it (a pidgey clock being the Pokémon version of a coo-coo clock). The toilet was next to the fireplace, and the bathtub next to the fridge, which was next to the TV and video games. The shampoo and conditioner were on the rim of the bathtub. There was a counter, with cabinets, a sink, a mirror, and soap. It also had a toothbrush and toothpaste. And then there was a bed, which was actually very comfy, with a pillow and blanket, and a radio on an end table. The floors had white carpet, and the walls were painted yellow. The ceiling was just white.

Although all of the furniture was very comfortable, and the appliances were in great working order, there was one object in the room that Misty absolutely hated.

It was a pikachu statue, in the corner on the room. It was about 5 feet tall if you counted the ears, with a horrible smile-unlike real pikachus, this statue had sharp teeth. It's eyes were closed, and its arms were at its sides. It was incredibly creepy, and made it very hard for Misty sleep. Even when she did, it gave her nightmares. She couldn't understand what it was for. Was Misty supposed to find this horrible thing cute?

Misty plopped down on the couch and sighed. She had lost track of how long she had been here. At least a week. She closed her eyes and drifted off into another one of her fantasies. She always did this when she was bored. Of course, for years now, all she ever fantasized about was Ash Ketchum. Misty still remembered the day she had met him as though it was yesterday. It had taken all of a day for her to fall in love with him. The minute they met, she could tell he was different from other trainers. One of the ways he was different was that he had absolutely no idea what the hell was doing, and knew nothing about pokémon at all.

But the other thing she noticed was that he really cared about his pokémon. Misty knew too many trainers who thought of pokémon as possessions, things to show off and fight about. But not Ash. He didn't even think of them as pets. Ash treated pokémon as if they were humans. He actually treated them better then he treated himself. Misty could hardly believe how angry he had gotten when she had insulted his caterpie. He had looked like he was going to rip her head off. She couldn't forget what he had yelled.

"Pokémon have feelings too!"

Ash was one of the few people Misty had met that acknowledged that fact. It had seemed like no matter how much she thought she loved him, she continued to love him more every day.

And then he left. Or had she left? She had been wondering that for years. Either way, he was no longer traveling with her. She dreamed about him all the time. But there was one dream she would never forget.

It wasn't about having Ash, or kissing him, or anything like that. It was actually about Ash _not _being there.

Years ago, after an argument, Misty had made a wish upon a shooting star that she had never met Ash. Then she had a dream that it came true. It made her realize how big an impact Ash had made on her life. But more than anything else, it made her realize how much she missed him.

Before that dream, Misty hadn't actually really known that she was in love with Ash. But after it, she was sure. By far the strangest part of the dream was God. Yes. God was in Misty's dream, in the form of a 12-year-old boy named Gregory Oscar Dent. He wasn't some old man with a huge white beard and mustache. Nope. He was just a kid, with brown eyes, dark brown hair that just touched his eyebrows, a dark blue hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. He was always smiling, too. To be honest, it kind of annoyed Misty.

Actually, she still wasn't sure if it was a dream. One thing was for certain, though, she had learned from it. Whether or not it was real, it had helped her. It helped her realize that one simple thing can have a huge impact on her life. Maybe if she made a wish that she had never eaten a certain bowl of cereal for breakfast and it came true, her whole life would change. She didn't know. But she now knew never to wish on a star again.

Misty was once again swept away into a fantasy. She imagined another one of her made-up, perfect moments with Ash.

They were standing next to each other on a cliff, looking out onto a beautiful sunset over an amazing ocean. Misty turned at looked at Ash, who, now that he was 16, was much more muscular and actually had stubble. He was wearing a black T-shirt and cameo elastic-waist pants. She was wearing a red tank-top, and blue sweat pants. Like in real life, she no longer had her sideways ponytail, and instead let hair run down over her shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Misty," Ash said after a few minutes of silence, "there's something I have to tell you."

"What, Ash?"

There was a pause as Ash hesitated, then he looked Misty right in the eyes and said…

"Helloooooooooooooo?........."

"What?" Misty said, confused.

"Wake up, little girly…"

"Huh?" Misty opened her eyes. She was back in the room. She looked around. "Who's there?" She said. "Who said that?" It had been an Australian accented man speaking. Misty sighed and got up from the couch. She had been sleeping it was probably just part of the dream.

Misty walked over to the creepy pikachu statue. She looked at it and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you're a real creepy thing, aren't you?"

*Click!*

"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed and quickly backed away, her arms up. The statues eyes had just opened.

"Hello, Misty," it said, with the same voice from Misty's dream, its mouth lighting up with every syllable. "I want to play a little game."  
____________________________________________________

DUHN-DUHN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN!!!!!!!!!!!! End of chapter! Seriously, review! I mean it! Don't just read this and not review! Even if you hate it, review! Please!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, time for chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, but what do you mean, "use a beta to improve"?  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Misty's perspective

Misty slowly backed away even further, her eyes wide.

"What…who…how…"

The statue chuckled. "You seem confused. It is not the statue that is speaking to you. It is me. I am speaking to you _through _the statue."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. The idea of some creepy pikachu statue talking was just too much for her to handle.

"Wait a minute," she said, "who are you?"

"You can just call me Steve. No last name. None of that 'Mister' crap. Just Steve."

"Wait…" Misty had just thought of something. "Where are my pokémon!?!"

"Oh, don't, worry, they are very safe here with me. Well, except one."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Where am I?"

"You are underground. Nobody will be able to find you here."

"What do you-"

"Don't ask so many questions, Misty. You will get your answers as you go along. Like I said, I want to play a little game. Actually, it's more like a bunch of games. I trust your stay here has been comfortable?"

"Comfortable? How comfortable would you be if you were kidnapped?"

"Very, if I was in here. I spared no expense to make this room as comfortable as could be."

"But if you kidnapped me, why would you want me comfortable?"

"Well, you didn't really think I would lock you up in some dark, dank cell now did you?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Oh. Well, I didn't, and you should be grateful for that. I wanted to make sure you had all the energy you could for the game. Of course, I have been watching you this whole time."

"Watching me?"

"Oh, yes. I'm watching you right now. Of course, you can't see the cameras, they're very well hidden. For example, the nose of this pikachu is in fact a camera."

"Wait…" Misty looked around the room.

"Don't bother looking for them. Even if you find the cameras, they're hard to get out."

"Were you even watching me when I was taking baths!?!" Misty said.

"Why, yes, I was. I must say, you are quite thin. And your breasts are definitely big for a girl of your age."

"What-"

"But enough about that," Steve said. "Like I've said twice now, I want to play a little game."

"Okay, how do I play?" Misty said.

"Well, there are only three rules you have to follow.

"Rule number one: do not try to escape.

"Rule number two: do not try to find me.

"And rule number three: win. At all costs.

"The penalty for breaking any one of these rules is death."

"So, if I don't win…"

"You die. Exactly."

Misty gulped.

"Now, as for how to play, it's really very simple. All you need to do is survive a number of challenges I have set up for you. If you don't die, you win, and you will be sent back home, with all of your pokémon. It's as simple as that. However, you will soon discover that there is a big difference between simple and easy. For example, it is incredibly complicated for you to die in these games-but it's also incredibly easy."

"So what's my first challenge?" Misty said. She wasn't going to let this freak scare her. She was strong. She wasn't some girly girl. She was a tomboy-and proud of it. If he wanted to freak people out, he chose the wrong person. Misty liked games.

Bring it on.

Steve chuckled. It was as if he knew what Misty was thinking. "Very well. First go look in the cabinet under the sink."

Misty walked over the cabinet. As she did, Steve continued to speak.

"What you find in there will be your only tool throughout this game, and your only companion."

Misty opened the cabinet and found a pokeball. She took it and stood up.

"Inside there is a pokémon that was taken from another one of the playmates. Yes, there are others."

"Playmates?" Misty said.

"Well, that's what I like to call you people who play my games. You are my playmates. I mean, sure, I'm not actually playing the games, but that is only because I am the one in charge of running them, and making sure people don't cheat."

"In other words, you're in charge of killing people."

"Oh, no, Misty. I do not kill my victims. They only die because they can't make it through the games. It's their own fault that they're dead. No, no, I'm not a murderer. I've never killed anybody."

"Whatever," Misty said.

"Don't open that just yet. You'll want to save the little guy's energy until you really need him. Just put that ball in your pocket for now."

Misty did as Steve said.

"Good girl. Now, you see that fridge over there?"

"Yes…"

"Open it."

Misty walked over to the fridge. It was a mini-fridge, so she had to kneel down. She opened it to find a slice of chocolate cake on a saucer, with a fork next to it. Misty took the cake and fork out of the fridge.

"Eat the cake-but not too quickly. You don't want to be stuck playing a game like this when you have the hiccups."

Misty slowly ate the cake. It was very good. Then she came across the thought that it might be poisoned. But it was too late if it was, so she ate the rest of it. Then, she found something. She picked it up. It was small, black rectangular device about an inch wide and an inch and a half long. In the middle was small, round, red button.

"Every time you win one of these games, you will be given a slice of cake," Steve explained through the pikachu statue. "Inside each slice of cake will be a remote like that one. If you win the game, there will be not just a single slice, but an entire cake. Press the button."

Misty pressed the button. A sound came from the fridge. Misty knelt down and saw that the back of it was gone, and there were no more small shelves. Instead, it was now a tunnel to another room that Misty couldn't make out at all, seeing as there was absolutely no light coming from it.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

A/N: This is all happening while Misty still doesn't know anything about Steve.

Ash pressed the button on the remote and turned around to see a trapdoor on the ceiling open and a ladder fall down.

"You see," Steve said through the chimchar statue, "each of those remotes will open some sort of passageway to the next game."

Ash walked over and looked up the ladder. It seemed to go up into darkness. He couldn't see anything past the ceiling.

"Go ahead," Steve said. "Climb up that ladder. Quickly, now. One of the other playmates seems to have fallen asleep, and I don't want them getting too comfortable."

Ash looked at the chimchar statue one last time.

"If you want to scare me, it's not working," he said before climbing up the ladder. He wasn't lying, either. He thought he heard Steve chuckle before he climbed up. When he crawled onto the ground, the ladder retracted and the trapdoor closed. Ash stood up. He was now in total darkness. Suddenly, he heard the pokeball open without his permission.

"What the-?"

"Psy?"

"Psyduck?"

"Psyduck!"

"Hey, you're Misty's psyduck, aren't you? Yeah, you are! No other psyduck sounds that stupid!"

"Psyyy…"

Ash heard a click and saw the mouth of another statue lighting up in front of him. He couldn't tell what pokémon it was, but that didn't matter.

"So, you know our friend Misty, do you? Well, this should make the games much more interesting, shouldn't it? Hee hee hee…

"Wait-Misty's here too!?!" Ash said. Now he was scared.

"Yes, and once you begin this game I will proceed to wake her up, so let's make this quick.

"Welcome to the first game. Your task couldn't be simpler. Find the fridge where your next slice of cake is being kept. However, that will be harder than you'd think. First off, the only source of light in this room is a helmet with a light on it-you know, like the ones people wear in caves-and currently, it is turned off.

"You need to find that helmet, then find the fridge. Now, I know this sounds way too easy. Well, I'm not finished yet! To make the game more interesting, there are large square pits all over the place that you must avoid. Now, these pits are not deep enough to kill you if you fall into one of them, but they will probably break one or two of your bones. There are ladders on the sides of each of these pits, so you will be able to climb out.

"However, there is also a time limit, and once that time has gone down halfway, the pits will begin to fill with sulfuric acid. Once that happens, you'll have more to worry about than a broken leg if you fall in.

"So that's it. Just my kind of game. Simple, yet difficult. Easy to understand, yet extremely hard to actually do. I will not tell you the time limit, or when it has reached halfway. Good luck. The game will begin in 3…2…1…

"Playtime."  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Misty crawled through the hole and it shut behind her. She stood up. She was now in complete darkness. She couldn't even see her hands.

Misty heard the click of a statue's eyes opening and saw a mouth lighting up a few feet in front of her. She couldn't make out what pokémon it was a statue of, but she didn't really care about that right now.

"Good news, Misty," came Steve's creepy voice. "That pokémon you have with you just happens to belong to a friend of yours. Tell me, do you know of anyone named Ash Ketchum?"

"What!?!" Misty said, horror-struck. "Ash is here!?!"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, he is, and he is just beginning his first game. He doesn't seem to be doing very well, but then again, it is a difficult game, as is yours.

"You see, like all of these games, this one is simple, yet difficult. You simply need to get to the fridge where you next slice of cake is being kept. However, this is where the difficult part comes in. There is a maze that you must find your way through. If that weren't enough, you can't even see the walls, but trust me, they are there, and you don't want to run into them.

"There is also a time limit. I will not tell it to you, so you'll just have to try to make it through as fast as you can. However, a horn will sound once the time is halfway gone.

"Oh, yes, and you won't be playing this in the dark, no no no…you'll get plenty of light."

Suddenly, Misty was surrounded with incredibly bright light. She was almost positive that everything in the room was white. She had to shield her eyes, and even when she did, it hurt.

"Game on," came Steve's voice. "Good luck, Misty."

Misty could tell from what Steve had said that it would be a bad idea to move until she was used to the light, which took almost 30 seconds. Once she was able to look around, she saw that the huge room she was in was shaped like a pyramid, and sure enough, it was all white. She also saw that the statue was of a squirtle.

Then she saw the fridge. It was on the left of one of the walls. She took a step forward…

And immediately jumped back. A 6-foot tall, white metal spike had just shot out of the ground, almost killing Misty. She took a step back, and another spike rose up.

The walls of the maze were spikes, and they only rose up when Misty stepped near them.

This was no corn maze.  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter! Be sure to review, guys! I mean it! Review! It doesn't take much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Steve wanted me to tell you that this is just getting started. You haven't seen anything yet…  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Ash's perspective

Ash looked around. He couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black. He knew that he had to be extremely careful if he wanted to make it through. Having psyduck along wouldn't help, either.

And Misty was here. That was the last thing Ash had wanted to hear. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying in these twisted games. He had to get to her somehow. He had to get out of here with her.

And the only way to do that was to win.

Game on.

"Psyyy…"

Then Ash saw it. A small flicker of light. It came from his right. He could only guess it was the helmet Steve had told him about. He slowly and very carefully walked in its direction, feeling his way around with his feet.

After at least a minute, Ash remembered that there was a time limit, and he would never get to the cake fast enough at this speed. He started walking fast, and then broke into a run.

Big mistake.

Ash took a step onto nothing but air. He fell into the pit, screaming, and instinctively put his arms out in front of him.

Another big mistake. Ash yelled in pain as he felt his right arm break. He heard the call of psyduck from above. The pain was unbearable. He felt blood pouring onto the ground. He began to lose consciousness…

And then gain it back. Even the pain was leaving him. He felt a strange sensation in his arm, as though it was being squeezed with a very scratchy towel.

Ash couldn't see what had happened to his arm, but it felt very strange, and was incredibly stiff. He couldn't bend it at all.

"Psyduck?"

"Augh!" Ash jumped. Psyduck's voice had just come from right beside him. He took a few deep breaths and slowly lifted himself to his feet. How much time did he have left? A minute? 10 minutes? 10 seconds? He didn't know, and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Ash put his arms out in front of him, and walked forward until he felt a wall. He crawled along the wall until he found ladder, which he climbed up. It was difficult, with his right arm in whatever shape it was in, but eventually, he managed to get out of the pit.

Ash knew that he was wasting time. Then he saw the flicker of light again. It was much closer now, about 10 feet away. Ash slowly walked over to the helmet, being sure to feel his way along this time. He almost fell into another pit, but he regained his balance. Then, he felt his foot hit the helmet. He slowly bent down and picked it up. He placed it on his head and turned it on. He looked down at the hole he had almost fell in.

It was a good thing he didn't fall in. It was now about a third of the way full with acid, and rising. Ash knew that this meant his time was more than halfway done. Ash looked at his arm.

It was seriously messed up.

His elbow was completely twisted, as if his arm was made of clay. He still couldn't bend it-it was stuck in a very straight position, and he couldn't bend his wrist or move his hand, which was now upside-down. Ash looked down at psyduck, who was clutching his head.

"Did you do this?" Ash said with wide eyes, though the thought of a pokémon as idiotic as psyduck actually doing something as amazing as this was preposterous.

"Psyyy…"  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Thankfully, the spikes stayed up once they had risen, so Misty could tell where she had already gone. At least she knew that.

Misty slowly walked in every direction. Spikes rose up around her to form a circle, with three breaks in it.

Misty went down the path on the right, and spikes rose up on her side. Then, they shot up in front of her, and didn't rise at her left. She went that way, the spikes rose up at her sides again.

She continued like this, walking very slowly, as to not get killed by the spikes. She eventually ran into a dead end, and was forced to go back to the circle where she had started. So then she tried the left path. She was then faced with a five-way fork in the path. She had absolutely no clue which one was the right way, so she just took a wild guess and went down the path to the far right. She ended up running into a dead end, and on her way back, the horn sounded. Misty began jogging along, still being careful not to go too quickly. It was incredibly frustrating.

Misty ended up running into many dead ends, and she knew that the time wouldn't last long enough for her to find the cake.

Then a horn sounded again. Thinking this meant the time was over, Misty winced and braced herself for however she would die.

"_Now _the time is halfway done!" Steve's voice boomed from nowhere. "I just blew that first horn because you were being incredibly slow, and I was getting bored. Ash isn't being very entertaining either. He's just lying there with a broken arm, not doing a damn thing."

"Ash broke his arm!?!" Misty yelled. She was getting really worried about Ash.

"Yes, but-hold on…what's this? That psyduck of yours seems to actually be doing something to his arm. Why…it's actually healing!"

Misty's jaw dropped. Ash was stuck with her psyduck? And it was _helping_!?! She expected Steve to start yelling angrily about how Ash was getting out of his injury, and therefore cheating at the game.

He didn't. Steve actually chuckled.

"Well, I'll be," he said. "I supposed that stupid thing might actually help him out a bit. Yup, he's getting back up now. Anyway, you get back to your game."

Misty obeyed. Still jogging along fast enough to have some chance of finishing before the time ran out, but at the same time not go too fast to avoid the spikes, Misty continued trying to find her way through the maze.

She was seriously frustrated after a while, and she was just about to give up when-wait for it…

She found the fridge. It was a mini-fridge, just like the first one. Misty stood there for a few seconds, staring at the fridge, relief sweeping over her. Then she quickly wrenched the door open. Inside lay a piece of chocolate cake on a saucer with a fork, just like before. The spikes retracted back into the ground, and Misty took the piece of cake from the fridge.

"Congratulations!"

"Eek!" Misty jumped. She hadn't noticed the treecko statue next to the fridge. It was just as creepy as the other statues, with a wide, fanged smile, and wide, yellow eyes.

"You won!" said Steve through the statue. "And with 2 seconds to spair, no less! That was a close one, but you managed it Misty!

"I hope you appreciated the games on this…low level. But you have to see them when I turn things up! Just eat the cake-take your time. Then you can move on to the next game."  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash couldn't see the entire room with the helmet, so he still had to be careful, but at least he could see the space in front of him. He walked faster than before, now that he could see. He carefully dodged around the many pits he found-the floor didn't go 5 feet without one. A few times Ash almost fell in.

Eventually he hit a wall. He crawled along it carefully. But he hadn't realized that there were pits coming out of the wall, too. He wasn't looking at the ground, and fell in. He screamed. His arms went out in front of him, and he waited for his death.

But it never came. Ash opened his eyes. He was just half an inch over the acid. He couldn't feel anything underneath him, but he wasn't falling. He slowly got up. It was strange. It was like some strange force was keeping him above the acid. Ash looked up at psyduck. It's eyes were closed, and it's fists clenched. Ash couldn't understand it. Was psyduck doing this? But how?

Ash crawled out of the pit. Psyduck opened its eyes, which were now crossed, and clutched its head.

"Psyyyduuuck…"

"Are you doing this, psyduck?" Ash said, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Ash was much more careful this time around, and crawled along the wall, until finally, he reached an incredibly creepy chansey statue. It was just like the chimchar one, with a wide, fanged smile and closed eyes, its arms at its sides. It was even more unnerving than the chimchar statue, because chansey was supposed to be a very caring pokémon. Seeing it like this was totally freaky.

And then, Ash saw that beside the chansey statue was a mini-fridge. Ash walked over and opened it. Suddenly, light filled the room, and Ash had to shield his eyes at first, before he got used to it.

The chansey statue's eyes clicked open. "Congratulations!" it said, it's mouth blinking as it spoke. "You beat the game with 10.2 seconds left! Impressive! Our friend Misty is still in the middle of her game, and seems to be having a little trouble.

"Now just eat the cake in that fridge, and then you can move on to the next game."

The eyes clicked shut. Ash ate the slice of cake, which was just like the first one. Once he was finished, he found a remote just like before. He pressed the button and the ground opened up below him and psyduck. They both screamed as they fell into another room. Ash looked around.

The room wasn't very big, and there were no sinister pits or anything that looked dangerous. Instead, there were a bunch of what looked like piñatas hanging from the ceiling, each in the shape of a different pokémon.

There were also what looked like pokeballs on a small table. On the right wall was a mini-fridge with 3 padlocks on it, and on the left was a togepi statue, just as creepy as the others. It's eyes clicked open and its mouth blinked with Steve's voice.

"Welcome to the second game. I hope you haven't broken any mirrors lately, Ash, because this is not a game of strategy or strength. This is a game of luck. It's all guessing. You see, there are ten piñatas hanging from the ceiling. There are five pokeballs on that table. Now, these are not normal pokeballs or normal piñatas. When a pokeball hits a piñata, the pokeball and piñata will both explode. But this will not be a dangerous explosion. It will be a small one.

"You see, you need 3 keys to unlock that fridge. Those 3 keys are each in one of those piñatas. As for the others, 4 are empty. 2 have cookies. And one…well, that one _will _make a big explosion. You don't want to hit it.

"So you see what you have to do? Just like in the first game, get the cake. It's simple, yet difficult. There will be no time limit. However, if you have not gotten all 3 of the keys by the time you run out of pokeballs…game over.

"Good luck, Ash. You're going to need it. Hee hee hee…"  
____________________________________________________

End of third chapter! How are you guys liking it so far. Well, why don't you just TELL ME!!! That's what reviews are for!


	4. Chapter 4

Time for chapter four, possibly five, because I am an idiot and cannot count!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Misty's perspective

Misty pressed the button on the remote. A bit of the wall slid away, and Misty walked through it. The wall slammed shut behind her. She looked around.

She was standing inside a glass box about 6 feet on each side. Outside of the box was a wide room with cement flooring, walls, and ceiling. A few feet away from Misty's box, on the wall, was a large blue lever. On another wall was a mini-fridge, and in a corner was a cleffa statue, just as creepy as the others, with a wide, fanged smile and closed eyes. Then, Misty saw another wall open up, and a blue-haired 20-year-old walked into the room. Misty felt like she recognized him from somewhere, but she didn't know where.

The statue's eyes clicked open. "Hello, Damien," came Steve's cheerful voice. "Welcome to the second game. This should be over pretty quickly. All it is a simple choice. A simple choice…yet a difficult one. Then again, who knows? Depending on your personality, it may not be that difficult.

"You see, that box that our good friend Misty is standing in is connected to that fridge over there, and once the fridge is opened, the box will fill with water. And I must warn you, Misty, Dane Cook was right. Drowning does…suck.

"However, the only way to get the cake is to open that fridge. Now look up in the corner right above this statue."

Misty looked up and saw what looked like a gun sticking out of the corner.

"That gun is locked onto you, Damien," Steve said. "Now, your other choice is to pull that lever over there. If you do, Misty will be freed from the box, and she will get the cake. You, however, will die.

"So, you see, it is a simple question. Would you rather save yourself, but kill a stranger, or kill yourself, but save a stranger? Try to answer quickly. We need to get on to the next game."

Damien nervously looked from the fridge to the lever.

"Please," Misty said, pressing up against the glass. "Please, don't kill me."

Damien slowly walked towards the fridge.

"No!" Misty yelled. "No, please! You can't!"

Damien knelt down and put his hand on the handle. He looked at Misty.

"Please…don't…"

"I'm sorry," he said. He looked like he meant it too.

He opened the fridge.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

The statue's eyes shut…then opened again.

"Oh, yes, and one last thing, Ash," Steve said. "You see, due to a critical error on my part, I'm afraid there may be some slight complications with this game."

"Like what?" Ash said.

"Well, it is impossible."

"What!?!"

"Yes, yes, I must apologize, it is entirely my fault."

"But, if it's impossible, how am I supposed to win!?!" Ash yelled.

"Well, you can't," Steve said. "I'm afraid you'll just have to die."

Ash hesitated. Something was telling him that Steve wasn't telling the complete truth. He didn't know why, but he walked over to the table and picked up a pokeball.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Steve said. "I just told you, you cannot win this game."

Ash threw the pokeball at a piñata. It exploded and confetti went flying everywhere. A box of Oreos fell to the ground.

"If you must know," Steve said as Ash picked up another pokeball, "the error I made is that I put the wrong key in one of those piñatas. It will not fit. You will not be able to unlock the fridge."

Ash threw the pokeball at another piñata. A key fell to the ground.

"Why are you even trying, Ash?" Steve said as Ash picked up the key and walked over to the fridge. "You know it won't do any good."

Ash put the key in the first lock. It didn't fit. He tried the second lock. It fit. He turned it and the padlock fell to the ground.

"Now, don't get hopeful," Steve said as Ash picked up another pokeball. "I didn't say all the keys were wrong. Just one of them. Honestly, there's no point in trying to win."

Ash threw the pokeball at another piñata. It exploded, but nothing came out.

"If I were you, I would just give up," Steve said as Ash picked up yet another pokeball. "I mean, you're not going to win. It's impossible."

Ash threw the pokeball at a piñata. It exploded and down fell another key.

"You might as well just kill yourself now," Steve said as Ash put the key in the first lock. It didn't fit. "I mean, you're going to die anyway. Though, I don't know how you will kill yourself with no weapons. I wonder if it is possible to strangle yourself?"

Ash put the key in the third lock.

Bingo.

The lock fell to the ground. Ash got up and took the last pokeball. He had to make this shot good. Something was telling him to aim for the koffing statue. He hit it, and a third key fell to the ground.

"That key isn't going to fit," Steve said as Ash walked over to the fridge and knelt down again. "Again, I must beg the question, why are you even trying?"

Ash put the key in the final lock. He turned it…

The lock fell to the ground. Ash opened the fridge and took the slice of cake inside.

"Congratulations!" Steve said. "You won the second game by remaining both vigilant and confident in an atmosphere of severe pessimism. I'm afraid I have to go now. Just eat your cake, and I apologize in advance if there is any delay of instructions on the next game."  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Misty panicked and began looking around the box, waiting for it to fill with water and drown her.

But it never did. Misty looked over at Damien. He was staring into the fridge with a look of shock and confusion.

"What the hell?" He said. "There's no cake in here!"

"You lost, Damien," said Steve. "This game was a test. A test to see if you valued a strangers life over your own. As you can see, that box isn't really filling with water. She isn't going to die. And had you pulled that lever, you wouldn't have really been killed.

"However, by opening that fridge, you lost the game. If you had pulled the lever, you and Misty would have both moved on to the next game. But now, I'm afraid you'll have to die.

"You lose, Damien.

"No cake for you."

Misty clamped her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to watch it. She could hardly bear the blood-curdling scream and the sound of bullets. Once it was over, Misty waited for a bit, then bravely opened her eyes.

It was a horrible sight. Damien was laying on the ground, dead, his body full of holes from the bullets that had gone right through him. Blood was pouring out onto the floor. Misty grimaced. Then, a wall of the box she was in opened up, and she walked out.

"Don't feel sorry for Damien," Steve said. "It was his own fault that he died. He could have pulled that lever, but he didn't. You can, though. Go ahead."

Misty pulled the lever down and a mini-fridge rose out of the ground next to it. Misty knelt down and opened it. There were two slices of cake inside.

"You may only take one slice of cake. Don't get greedy, or you will meet the same fate as Damien."

Misty took one of the slices of cake and ate it. She pressed the button in the middle of the remote she found, and heard a strange noise behind her. She turned around to see that part of the wall had opened up like a door, and something was blowing into the room.

Misty walked through the opening, and it slammed shut.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash pressed the button on the remote and fell through the floor again. He landed fine, because his landing was cushioned by…

Snow. Ash got up and looked around. Artificial snow was falling from the sky. Ash was on top of a mountain-or half of one. Instead of another side, there was just a wall. He could see people on the slope of the mountain with their pokémon out. There was also a cabin about 100 yards away from him. The mountain was huge. Or, at least, huge for an artificial one.

"Hello, playmates!" Steve's voice boomed from all around. "Welcome to the third game! I regret to inform you that only half of you will be making it out alive.

"You see, this is what I like to call a 'hunting game'. It is the most dangerous game, you see. There are six people playing. Three rabbits, and three hunters.

"At the bottom of this mountain are three fridges, one for each person who wins. Each fridge has a slice of cake in it. The way for the rabbits to win is to make it to the bottom of the slope. Then, a fridge will be unlocked for that rabbit.

"As the hunters, each of you has been assigned a certain rabbit. Your task is to make sure that rabbit doesn't make it to the bottom of the hill. Once your assigned rabbit is dead, a fridge will be unlocked for you.

"Now, to assign the rabbits. Dave, your rabbit is Dawn, the young, blue-haired girl with the blue pajamas.

A/N: Steve kidnapped everyone while they were asleep, so they're all still in their sleepwear.

"Paul, your rabbit is Mark, the sandy-haired kid with the grey tank-top and red pajama pants.

"And Ash, your rabbit is Misty. You already know what she looks like.

"Well, that's all I have to say. Rabbits, get hopping, and hunters, get hunting!"  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter 4! BE SURE TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, guys, sorry about the wait! Enjoy!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Ash's perspective

Ash didn't move. He could see the other hunters already looking for their rabbits, but he didn't move.

He was being face with a choice. If he killed Misty, she would die. If he didn't, he would die. Then again, knowing Steve, there would only be one winner, and Misty might die anyway. In fact, it wouldn't be surprising if she did. It would probably be best if he killed her, and ended up moving along…

Then he felts something. A voice in his head. He didn't know where it came from, but he understood what it said.

_"Misty wouldn't want you to become a killer."_

Ash snapped back into reality. He began running down the slope, looking for Misty. He was going to die anyway, so he might as well help her. Then he saw her. She was hanging from a ledge. Ash had to dive out of the way of a flamethrower. He looked up to see a tall, very fit, black-haired man who looked about 19. The man was glaring at a blue-haired 11-year-old, who Ash recognized as Dawn, who was quickly running down the mountain.

Ash got up and looked around, trying to find Misty again. He saw her. She had climbed back up on the ledge and was looking around frantically. They made eye contact.  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Misty stared at Ash. She couldn't believe it. She had only seen his face on the video-phone. He had grown so much. He looked almost 6 feet tall, and was very fit-Misty could clearly see his broad muscles seeing as he wasn't wearing a shirt. She couldn't believe she was seeing him again. She looked him in the eye, and mouthed "Are you going to kill me?"

Slowly, Ash shook his head. Misty nodded. The two ran towards each other. They finally reached each other and hugged.

"Oh my God, Ash!" Misty said. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Don't worry!" Ash said. "It's going to be alright! We're gonna get through this! We're gonna win this game, and we're going to get that cake!"

"Wait-" Misty said, and pulled out of the hug. "Ash, you're arm!"

"Don't worry!" Ash said. "It doesn't hurt!"

"Ash," Steve's voice boomed from all around, "you aren't hunting Misty. You're breaking the rules. You are cheating. I do not tolerate cheaters in this game.

"Paul! Forget Mark! You're new target is Ash, the little bastard with messy black hair and no shirt!"  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

"Come on!" Ash said. He grabbed Misty's arm and they ran. Then, suddenly, Ash stopped.

"What is it?" Misty said.

"Dawn!" Ash had completely forgotten. Dawn was playing this sick game, too! He looked around frantically and saw her, backed up against a ledge, the same tall, black-haired man from earlier glaring at her, along with a monferno.

"What pokémon do you have?" He said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! My pokémon!" Misty threw her pokeball up in the air and out came…

"Pika?"

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Pika- pi?" Pikachu was looking around, incredibly confused.

"Wait a minute," Ash said, "where's psyduck?"

He looked around. Then, he heard a horrible yell. He looked up to see the man who had been hunting Dawn flying through the air. He slammed through the wall of a cabin at the top of the hill. He looked over at Dawn and say psyduck standing beside her.

"Psyduck?" Misty said, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"No time to explain!" Ash said. "Come on!" Him and Misty ran up to Dawn.

"Ash!" Dawn said. "What are you-how-?"

But Dawn was interrupted when a blue-haired 18-year-old jumped down in front of her. A lucario followed. He turned around and glared at Ash.

"You." Ash said, glaring back. Paul walked slowly towards him, along with the lucario. He had Ash backed up against the wall. Misty made a move towards Ash, but suddenly everyone was blown back by lucario's aura.

But Ash didn't back down. He stared Paul right in his face, which was now inches away from his own.

"Are you going to kill me, Paul?" Ash said.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Paul growled.

"You always have a choice."

"He'll kill me if I don't."

"How do you know that? Did he kill me? No. He told _you _to kill me."

Paul's expression didn't change.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Haven't you listened to anything he's said!?! He's not a murderer."

"What are you talking-"

"Don't you see, Paul!?!" Ash yelled. "We're not his victims, we're his toys!!! _He_ doesn't kill us, he makes us kill each other!!! If we all work together, nobody will have to die!!!"

"I don't-"

"We're his tools!!! Without us, he doesn't have any power!!!"

There was a long pause. Nobody said anything. Then, Paul spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I have to do this."

The two stared at each other.

"Fine," Ash said. "Go ahead. Kill me. Kill me like the coward you are."

"I'M NOT A COWARD!!!!!" Paul yelled. "You brought this upon yourself!"

"And how did I-"

"You didn't follow the rules-"

"I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT!!!!!" Ash screamed. "Maybe it's time you did the same."

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. The only sound was the falling of snow.

"Then, there was the sound of gears turning. Everybody looked to the bottom of the hill to see a sandy-haired 13-year-old opening a mini-fridge. He took out a slice of cake, and looked up at Ash and everyone else.

Paul turned back to Ash. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said. Then, he backed away. Ash smiled.

"I knew you weren't all bad."

"Don't get used to it," Paul said. "Once these stupid games are over, I'll be back to hating you."

"Same here."

"Good."

Everybody climbed down the mountain, helping each other along. They weren't all enemies anymore.

"What are you doing, Paul?" Came Steve's voice. "You're supposed to be killing Ash. This is cheating, you know. This will not be tolerated."

Then, everyone finally reached the bottom of the hill Mark was still there. He hadn't eaten any of his cake.

"Good job," he said, smiling.

Suddenly, there was a click. Everybody jumped. A cranidos statue was smiling at them.

"We have a problem," came Steve's voice from the statue. "There are five people here, and only three fridges. Two of you will have to die. Ash, Paul, you didn't follow the rules. Therefore, you will be the ones to die."

"Oh, yeah?" Ash yelled defiantly. "And just how are you going to kill us?"

"I have my ways…"

"Psy?"

Ash looked beside him to see psyduck clutching its head.

"You, my little friend, are particularly interesting," Steve said. "No normal psyduck could do the things you do. You have strange powers, you little duck. Very strange, indeed. In a way, you are helping these people cheat. Ash's arm should be broken right now, but it is not. Dawn should be dead, but she's not."

Psyduck closed its eyes.

"Psyyyyyyyy……."

"Oh, boy. Here we go again. What are you doing now, you stupid duck?"

Suddenly, Ash felt a strange and very painful sensation, as if thousands of needles were stabbing him all around. Everything was white. He was spinning…spinning…

And then it stopped. He put his hands on his knees. He looked around and saw that everyone else felt the same way.

"Where are we?" Dawn said.

Ash looked around. They were in a large, circular, cement room with a gible statue in the middle. The eyes clicked open.

"Well, somehow that psyduck managed to get you all to the final game. It doesn't really matter, however. This game will work with any number of people."

"What do we have to do?" Mark said.

"Well, you all have pokémon. You've all had pokémon battles. Well, this is what this is. A pokémon fight. Battle royale. All against all.

"To the death."  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter! I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! Here we go, guys! Final chapter!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Not really anyone's perspective in particular

The statue's eyes clicked shut. Ash and Misty stared at each other, each one with a blank expression. Neither of them could believe it. Neither of them could do it. They just stared into each other's eyes.

Misty had never looked so beautiful to Ash as she did right now. So far he had only seen her face on the video-phone, but now he could see her for real, in person. She looked amazing. Her orangey-red hair was no longer in its usual ponytail. If flowed down over her shoulders. She wore a red tank-top and blue pajama-pants. She was still very thin, but definitely not scrawny, like she used to be. He couldn't believe how much she had changed.

As for Ash, Misty couldn't believe it either. He had gone through puberty, she could tell. He was incredibly fit, with a bulging chest and biceps. He was currently wearing only a pair of grey pajama pants, and nothing else. The only thing besides his messy black hair that hadn't changed was his face. He still had the same face that she knew. That same cute, childish face that often sported a boyish grin. But not now. He didn't really have an expression now. Neither did she.

"Ash…" she said.

"Misty…"

"I can't…"

"Kill you."

The two continued to stare at each other. Nobody else was battling. They were just watching. Then, they both said the same thing at the exact same time. The thing that they had both been wanting to say forever, but never had the guts. That one thing that had been trapped inside both of them forever, tearing them apart, but never getting let out.

"I love you."

And then, just like that, the two were kissing as if it was their last day alive-which, for all they knew, it may have been. They were holding each other so close, it was surprising that they both didn't explode. It was a battlefield of tongues inside their mouths, with their eyes closed and their chests pressed against each other.

Everybody else just sort of stared. Paul and Dawn exchanged an awkward glance.

"Er…" Paul said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, uh…

"It's been nice knowing you, Paul."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Dawn had pulled Paul into a huge hug.

After a few seconds, she pulled back, smiling cutely and blushing.

"Uh…" Paul said, looking sort of dazed. "What was that for?"

"For not killing us back there."

"Er…yeah. Sure. Uh…you're welcome."

"Guys?"

They both turned to see Mark standing in front of the wall, staring at it. They walked over and looked at it. Their eyes widened.

"Oh my God…" Dawn said, staring at the wall.

"You guys?" Paul said. "You might wanna start making out and come see this!"

With a strange sort of popping sound, Ash and Misty unlocked lips. They walked over and looked at the wall.

"Holy…" Ash said, staring. On the wall was writing. It was red, and looked as if it was written in blood. It was only five words, but there couldn't have been a more ominous five words.

**THE CAKE IS A LIE**

Suddenly, the ground dropped down. They were all now standing on a platform which was being carried on a large pole. It was being carried into a huge, burning fire. Above the fire was a balcony, with a banette statue on it, sporting the same creepy, wide-eyed, fanged smile that all the statues had. It's eyes clicked open.

"Congratulations!" Boomed Steve's voice from the statue. "You won the game! All five of you! I told you I did not kill my playmates. That is still true. You are all dying only because you kids never knew when to give up.

"I also said there would be an entire cake. That is still true. You will all be baked, and turned into a cake.

"Goodbye, playmates."

"Psyyyyyyy…."

Psyduck was clutching its head, its eyes clamped shut.

"What the-"

Then, everyone was pulled back into the sensation of being jabbed by thousands of needles. They were spinning…spinning…

And then they were on top of the balcony, behind the statue.

"What are you doing up there?" Came Steve's voice. "Get back-er, I mean…congratulations! You have won the final game by escaping when I pretended to attempt to murder you! Now, please, stay. I will be there in a minute with the cake."

"Fat chance!" Ash said, and ran through a door to the left. Everyone else followed.

"What are you doing?" Steve's voice boomed from nowhere. "Get back there!"

Ash led everyone up a pair of rusty metal stairs.

"This is not part of the game protocol! You do realize that you will not get any cake now?"

Ash continued to lead the others up the stairs, ignoring Steve's lecture.

"There really was cake. But you won't get any of it now.

"Are you trying to escape? Because if you are, you're doing a terrible job of it. You're not even going the right way.

"Honestly, what's the point? Are you trying to find me? Well, you're still not going the right way.

"And even if you did find me, what would you do? Do you want to kill me? That wouldn't be heroic. That would be murder. What did I ever do to you? Everyone who died did it themselves.

"You're actually headed toward a large pool of sewage waist. Go ahead and do a high dive into it. I don't care.

"Okay, I'm serious. I'm not afraid to kill you now."

The stairs finally ended and led into a long, dark hallway that was only lit by some very dim ceiling lights.

"Your wasting your time, kids." Steve said as they all ran along the hallway. There was light at the end. "Why don't you just give up? I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being realistic."

Then, finally, the hallway came to an end, and everyone almost fell on their butts when they saw what was at the end.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

The room was a huge metal dome. There were huge, bright lights all around, and on the other side of it was a huge control panel, like something from a science fiction movie. There were tons of buttons and keys, blinking lights and levers, and screens all over the place, showing all sorts of rooms. It was amazing. In front of it all was a single black office chair. Sitting in it was a man. It was faced towards the screens right now.

"Hello," the man said with the same creepy Australian accent as always. He turned around in the chair to face them all. He was holding something in his lap.

"Cake?"

Steve was going bald, but what hair he had was a bright orange. He wore small, rectangular glasses, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. He was smiling, and had a large chocolate cake on his lap, on a platter with a knife.

"Enough with the games, Steve," Ash said.

"Oh, this is no game, Ash. No, the games are over. You won! You all won! I must say, you are very talented children. You should be in the navy! Nobody has ever even made it past their second game, let alone won! Not only that, but you managed to find me! Again, a first!

"Now, please, take some cake. I made it myself, and I will be very offended if you do not take some. Don't pretend you don't like cake, you gobbled all the other slices right up."

"What do you want, Steve?" Ash demanded.

"I'm guessing that's a no?"

"I'm not really hungry."

Steve frowned. "Very well. I suppose I'll just eat this entire delectable chocolate cake myself."

"What do you want?" Ash repeated.

"Well, didn't I already tell you? Despite your violent behavior and cheating, you have all won the games! And for that, I have a little surprise for you all…"

Steve pressed a button on the control panel, and tons of pokeballs fell from the ceiling. They all opened up, and soon the room was full of pokémon. Ash was relieved, and so was everyone else. Even Paul was hugging his.

"All of your pokémon. Completely unharmed." Steve's smile widened. "Now you can all die together."

"Why do you do this, Steve?" Dawn said.

"My young girl, I do it because it's fun! Everybody loves fun!"

"There's nothing fun about this!" Mark said. "These games and sick, twisted, and cruel…just like you."

The smile dropped off his face. "I've never felt so insulted in my life! Sick! Twisted! Cruel! I am nothing of the sort. You know, I don't recall any of you ever saying that you didn't want to play the games. Maybe if you had simply said 'may I please leave now, I don't like these games?', then perhaps I would have let you leave with your pokémon."

"You wouldn't have," Misty said.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't have. But it doesn't really matter, because you are all going to die anyway."

"Not if I can help it!" Paul said. "Electabuzz! Thunder!"

A huge bolt of thunder shot out at the controls. They began buzzing and breaking. The screens went out, and so did all the lights. Pretty soon the whole thing was fried.

Steve turned the chair around and stared at the broking controls. Then he turned back to everyone else. He smiled.

"You made a grave mistake."

"How?"

"Well, my dear boy, you need that computer to get out of here. Without it, you're trapped. We're all trapped."

"Psyyyyyyyyy……."

Ash looked down at psyduck, who was now clutching its head and wincing.

"No…" said Steve. "No, you stupid duck! You stop that!"

"Duck!"

Psyduck was now holding the chocolate cake.

"Wait a minute," said Steve, "You took my cake! Give that back! Oh well, at least you didn't actually try to leave."

Psyduck clamped its eyes shut and began moaning again.

"No…no, please, you can't. Y-you can't leave me here!" Steve was looking scared now. "Please…please…I gave you all that cake! What did I ever do to you? Please, don't do this!"

"Sorry, Steve," Ash said. "No cake for you.

"You lose."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Steve dived at the all just as Ash was once again engulfed by a white light and sent into a spinning sensation of being jabbed by thousands of needles all around. He was blacking out…the pain was unbearable…

And then it was over, as soon as it had started. They were all standing in Cerulean city. Well, Ash and Misty were. The others were gone.

"What-what happened to everyone else?" Misty said.

"Psyduck must have sent us all back to our homes," Ash said.

"But how does he-"

"He's done a bunch of other stuff."

"Yeah, I guess…but why aren't you in Pallet town?"

"Maybe he knows that we belong together."

"I guess so," said Misty.

"Come on." Ash took her hand, and they walked over to Misty's house. It was nighttime, but they rung the doorbell. After a few seconds, it was opened by a tired-looking Daisy.

"Who the hell-" Daisy saw Misty and was immediately wide awake.

"Misty!" Daisy threw her arms around her sister. "Violet, Suzy, come here!"

Soon Misty was being hugged all around by her sisters.

"Alright, alright!" She said, pulling out of the hug.

"What happened?" Violet said.

"Hey, you're Ash, aren't you?" said Suzy.

"What happened to your arm?" Daisy said, staring at Ash's still deformed arm. Suddenly, the lights were turned on. Psyduck walked over and placed the cake on a table.

"You might want to sit down," Misty said.

So she and Ash explained all about how they had woken up in Steve's room. How they had been forced to play his sick games and find slices of cake, and how eventually, they had beaten him at his own games, with the help of psyduck.

"Wow…" Daisy said.

"Yeah…" said Violet. "Why would he do that?"

"Beats me," Ash said.

"Oh, wait, there is something we forgot," Misty said, smiling.

"What?" Ash said. Then, all of the sudden, he was kissing Misty for the second time. Then it ended, with Ash looking dazed, and Misty's sisters looking thrilled. Ash grinned.

"But what are we going to do about your arm?" Misty said.

"Well, obviously, psyduck can't heal it all the way. So, I guess we have no choice but to get it to a hospital."

"But how would that help? It's like, twisted! Literally!"

"We'll just have to break it again," Ash said.  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Ash Ketchum was woken up by the sunlight from the window. He sat up and looked around. Lying next to him was his wife. She was still as beautiful as she had always been. He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and she slowly woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said, smiling down at her.

"Good morning," Misty said, kissing her husband on the lips.

"Another day, huh?"

"Yup. I should probably get dressed and go check on him."

"Good idea," Ash said. Misty got up and got dressed into her usual purple polo shirt and blue jeans. She walked out the door, and Ash lay back down in bed.

Ash loved his life. He didn't want to be rich. He could make a living, and that was good enough for him. He had a beautiful wife, an amazing son, a house, and enough food for a good breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That was all he needed.

Ash lay there for a few minutes, thinking of his life, and how great it was. Of course, if it wasn't for one person, his life wouldn't be this way.

"Honey," Misty said, walking into the room. She was smiling. "he wants to know why there's a stale piece of chocolate cake in the back of the fridge."

Ash smiled. "I was wondering when he'd find that. Come on in, Steve!"

Steve Ketchum walked into the room. He was 6 years old, and had his father's messy, jet-black hair, and his mother's emerald-green eyes. He sat down next to his father on the bed.

"Now," Ash said, "I'm going to tell you a story about that piece of cake. Because that's no ordinary piece of cake. Steve, you're named after a very special man. If it wasn't for that man, you wouldn't exist. We wouldn't have that piece of cake ,either. You see, if it wasn't for him, you and my mother would never have confessed our love for each other. We never would have gotten married. We never would have had you. That man saved us from living our lives alone.

"And it all started when…"  
____________________________________________________

THE END!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it! Be sure to review, and good night everyone!


End file.
